


Disclosure

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: noun:the action of making new or secret information known.verb:The act of disclosing, uncovering or revealing; bringing to light; exposure.Or, Kara finally reveals her secret to Lena.





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr user miraculousagentsofkrypton: "“You’re supposed to be yelling at me! And… and hitting me! Why aren’t you doing that?!” - I thought I'd mix it up, Supercorp"

Lena doesn’t say a word.

Kara doesn’t even bother to button her shirt back up, leaving her family’s symbol exposed while talking to her.

“Lena?” Kara says.

No response, again, just Lena not being able to take her eyes off of her.

“Lena?”

Still nothing.

“I…kept this from you for so long.” Kara continues. “You’re supposed to be yelling at me! And…and hitting me! Why aren’t you doing that?!”

“Is _that_ how you thought I would respond?” Lena finally answers.

“Well, yeah. I just thought you’d be mad. At, um, both of us.”

“You should know me better than that.”


End file.
